Secrets, secrets
by MockingjayandtheDeathlyHallows
Summary: Hermione Granger has two secrets...but in Hogwarts, secrets aren't secrets for long.
1. Love

They knew from the moment they saw each other that it was love.

It was in year 6 when Hermione finally decided to tell him. She was walking down the hall to meet him when she saw him arguing with Pansy.

"Pansy, that's complete rubbish and you know it. Why would that Weasley boy ever be interested in you? He's in love with Granger."

"I'm telling you! Crabbe said he overheard him telling Potter that he wanted to-"

Pansy turned and noticed Hermione watching.

"Draco." She tapped him on the shoulder. "Look."

Draco turned and waved to Hermione. "Hello Granger." He turned to Pansy. "I better getting going. I was supposed to meet Granger in the Room of Requirement ten minutes ago."

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to the door. The room had a couch, a table, and two chairs.

"Granger, why is there a couch?"

"Well I don't know, Draco. I only asked for a room necessary for the situation." She lied.

She sat down at the table and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I have something very important to tell you. You must listen very clearly. Draco Malfoy, I am in love."

"What exactly does this have to do-"

"With you."

Draco's mouth slowly curled into a grin. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

He grabbed Hermione's face and pulled her in for a kiss. She was surprised at first, but then started kissing back.

She pulled him out of his seat and over to the couch. Clothes started flying and Draco muttered a locking spell at the door. Twenty minutes later, they were worn out and conjured up a blanket. They fell asleep naked in each other's arms, perfectly happy.


	2. Thoughts

Draco and Hermione woke up two hours later on the couch. Draco sat up and stroked her hair. She sat up and put her head on his shoulder.

"I hate to say it, Draco, we have to leave before someone notices our absence." She kissed him on the lips. "Goodbye love." She put her clothes on and left, leaving Draco to think by himself.

He still couldn't believe it had happened. He had been too scared to tell her that he loved her, for fear of rejection.

His thoughts were interrupted Hermione by coming back to the room.

"Hello, Draco. I came back because I forgot my shoes. Why are you still here?"

"I was thinking. About us."

"Well you can't stay here all night. Let's get you dressed."

She picked up his clothes and started handing them to him.

"Come love, we must go."

They took each other's hands, walked out, and parted ways


	3. Truth

Hermione tried to sneak to bed, but sharing a dorm with Ginny had its downsides. Nothing got past that girl.

"Hermione. Don't try to be quiet. It's no use. I know you're there."

"Fine, Ginny. What do you want?"

"I want to know where you were. Spill it."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I cannot disclose that information." Hermione just hoped that Ginny would buy it.

But Ginny just rolled her eyes. "You've been cheating on my brother, haven't you?" Hermione froze. "I knew it. It's okay, though. He's in love with Pansy."

"You're right. I'm cheating on Ron, but I can't tell you with whom. You'd never forgive me."

"Why would I never forgive you?"

Hermione thought for a second. "Let's just say that he's in a different house than us."

"My guess would be Slytherin." She nodded her head. "Hermione Granger I can't believe that you would cheat on my brother with a Slytherin!"

"You'd be even madder if I told you which Slytherin it was."

"I'll guess then. Hmm...Crabbe?" Hermione shook her head. "No? What about Goyle?" She shook her head again. "This is a silly guess, but it's worth a shot. Draco Malfoy?" Hermione didn't move a muscle. "Oh my god. Hermione Granger. How. Could. You. I'm telling my brother." Ginny got up and started walking towards the door.

"Ginny! Please! Wait! Don't do this, I'm begging you!"

"Why shouldn't I tell Ron?"

"Because I want to be the one to tell him."

"Fine. You can tell him. But I am disgusted."


	4. Anger

After Draco went back to his dorm, he laid in his awake in his bed. Hermione was an angel. She was beautiful, and he couldn't get her out of his head.

Draco finally fell asleep after a long, restless night. He got dressed as quickly as possible and rushed down to the Great Hall with a group of Gryffindors, hoping Hermione was among them.

He went through the doors, only to be disappointed when Hermione wasn't there. He sat for a while and waited until she came in arguing with the Weasley girl. Draco strutted over to them.

"Hello Weasley, Granger."

Ginny stopped talking and snapped at him. "Shut it, Malfoy. I already know. What do you think we were arguing about?"

Draco turned to Hermione. "You told her? How could you? It was supposed to be a secret!"

"Draco, let me explain. I walked into my dorm and Ginny knew something was up. She guessed and guessed until she got it. She's one of my best friends. I wasn't going to lie to her."

"Not anymore." Ginny snarled.

"Don't be rude Weasley, you can leave now." I was going to ask if we could maybe skip class to hang out. Since Weasley knows, she could cover for us."

"I've done many things for Hermione, Draco, but that crosses the line. I'm already against her cheating on my brother, and I'm completely against her having anything to do with you. So, no. I will not cover for you. Cover for yourselves." Ginny stomped away to the Gryffindor table.

"Well what do you say, love?"

"Umm...alright! See you after breakfast." She pecked him on the cheek and walked away.


	5. Moments

It was eight days later and Draco was happier than he had ever been. He walked into the Great Hall remembering the last week with Hermione.

When he got to his table, Pansy was waiting for him.

"Hey Draco. You've been doing some sneaking around lately." She pushed her food around her plate. "What's up with that?"

Draco tried to keep his voice steady. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out by myself."

"Whatever. Bye." He got up and caught Hermione's eye. She got the hint and walked out.

"Hi Hermione. I think Pansy's onto us. She's seen us sneaking around."

"I hope she doesn't find any-" She lurched forward.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a stomachache."

"Are you sure? Let's go to Madame Pomfrey." He took her arm.

"No, I'll be fine." She lurched again.

"No you won't. Let's go. I'll carry you if I have to." Hermione didn't budge, so he swept her into his arms and ran down the hall.

When they got to the infirmary, Draco knocked on the door until Madame Pomfrey answered.

Draco rushed in and sat Hermione down on a bed. "Madame Pomfrey? Her-erm-Granger's stomach is hurting."

"Well just sit over there Draco and I'll take a look at her.

"Yes, of course." He sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Okay. Let's see..." She put a hand on Hermione's stomach and muttered a spell he didn't recognize. "Okay...are you sexually active Hermione?"

"Umm..." She glanced at Draco and he nodded his head. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. Just tell me."

"Well Draco and I are dating. And we've had sex a few times."

"Well, I'm glad that you confided in me about this. I won't tell a soul."

"Okay good. So can you please just tell Hermione and I what this has to do with anything?"

"Well...there is a very high chance that you are pregnant."

"What? How could that be possible? The first time I had sex with Draco was nine days ago!"

"Well, wizard pregnancies progress much faster than regular pregnancies. Nine days in a regular pregnancy is three months in a wizard pregnancy."

"So, you're saying that Hermione has eighteen days until she has a baby? Can you at least determine the sex?"

"She has approximately twenty days, yes. Let's see...there is a spell that shows you what the stomach of a pregnant woman looks like." She muttered the spell. "The baby looks like a...girl. Just let me charm your robes so you can't see you're enlarging stomach. I just want both of you to come back to see me every seven days from now on."

"Okay, we can do that. Thank you Madame Pomfrey. Let's get back to the Great Hall, Draco." They left the infirmary and started walking down the hall. "We can't tell anybody. I don't them to think that I'm a slut."

Draco laughed. "That's my girl." He kissed her head. "See you later."


	6. Revealed

Two days later, it was time for Christmas break. Hermione and Draco were hiding under the stands at the quidditch pitch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Draco, it's only been two days! I'm fine."

"We're already halfway through the year. I didn't want to talk about this, but when the time comes, we will have to break up."

"Draco, we can still stay together."

"Well if we do, we will have to fight against each other. You're a muggle born, which my family despises. And my father has the great idea that I'm destined to be a death eater. We both know that there's going to be a battle."

"We shouldn't talk about this. It's depressing me. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Like...names for our baby girl. I was thinking Violet or Candace."

"Hmm...what about Lulu? Or...Kate?"

"Well it seems like we have a lot of options and little time." She laughed nervously.

That nervous laugh quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should go to Madame Pomfrey."

"No." She coughed again. "I'm fine."

"No. You're not. Let's go." He pulled her onto her feet and dragged her to the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey? Hermione just had a coughing fit."

"Just lay her right there and I'll be with you in a second." She walked to her desk then came back with a clipboard. "So she had a coughing fit?"

"Ye-" He was interrupted by Ron and Harry coming into the infirmary. He fell down on his back and rolled under the bed.

"Ron and I saw you go into the infirmary and we just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Just a coughing fit." Draco could hear Madame Pomfrey conjure up some chairs for them to sit in. Weasley leaned back in his and put his feet under the bed. Draco had to roll over just to avoid it. He cursed out Weasley under his breath.

He was brought back to the present by the conversation between Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione was definitely trying to hide something. He could hear it in her voice.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Hermione." Hermione must be pretty fired up. She let her hand down for him to take it. When he took her hand, he could feel her nails jabbing into her skin.

"No, I really don't." She was talking with her teeth clenched now.

Now Ron was getting involved. "He's talking about you coming back late and always missing meals. He wants to know why that's happening."

"I don't know what you mean." Now her voice was shaking. Draco was tired of it. He stroked her hand, asking her if he can come out. She squeezed his hand, giving him a silent yes. He climbed out from under the bed and was greeted by a stupefy from Harry. He fell on the ground, still holding Hermione's hand.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

"Just visiting my girlfriend in the infirmary." He stood up and showed them his and Hermione's intertwined fingers.

"This can't be true." Ron was in tears. "Hermione, I thought you were my girlfriend."

"I was. But I couldn't deny the fact that what Draco and I had was love. I'm sorry."

"Who else knows about this other than Ron and I?"

"Well...Ginny and Madame Pomfrey. Oh and Pansy is getting suspicious."

"Wait...Ginny?"

"Yes. I came to the dorms late one night and she was awake. She badgered me until I told her. She wanted to tell you two but I said no. I wanted to tell you, but not this way. I'm sorry!" She started crying loudly.

"Hermione, love. Shh." He stroked her hair. "It's not your fault."

"But it is! I cheated on Ron and kept a secret from my best friends!" She started bawling again. "And...it gets much worse..."

"How could it be any worse?" Harry and Ron looked deeply confused.

"I-I'm p-p-pregnant." She laid her face in Draco's hands. "With Draco's baby."


End file.
